1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic implants and, particularly, to modular orthopedic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
To repair diseased and/or damaged bone, orthopedic implants may be utilized. Orthopedic implants are designed to replace the diseased and/or damaged bone and to replicate the anatomy of the same. Thus, when a bone becomes diseased and/or damaged, such as a femur, the diseased and/or damaged portion of the bone may be osteotomized. An implant, replicating the function of the osteotomized bone, may then be implanted. For example, when the head of a femur becomes diseased and/or damaged, the same may be resected and a stem implanted within the intramedullary canal of the femur. The stem may include an integral head configured to replicate the function of the osteotomized natural femoral head or, alternatively, the stem may be one component of a modular prosthesis system. To help retain the stem in its proper position, the head of the stem may be formed to include porous surfaces that facilitate tissue ingrowth. These porous surfaces may be located at a position on the head of the stem that is separated from the surface of the osteotomized bone.